Trainers love
by Writer742
Summary: A yaoi fanfiction i wrote last year, be gentle on the comments. a love story between two 16 year old guys from pallet, new characters, not ash and gary. nick travels with Alexander while getting his badges, their love developing and coming to a head as they got farther along. challenges and questions everywhere! read more chapters to get answers!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one  
As the sun rose over pallet town, two teens walked into prof. oaks lab. the first one in is nick, a 6 foot tall 16 year old with hardly toned muscles. he is in black high tops, black skinny jeans, a skin tight, white long sleeve, and a black t shirt over it. his hair was jet black and came to his shoulders in a pony tail, his eyes a deep, calm brown. On his right wrist is a rainbow bracelet made from the evolutionary stones, each about the size of a pea. nick is followed by his drowsee, named taper, who floated along in his pokeball. they are pokemon researchers, interested souly in the evolutionary stones.  
Next to enter the building is Alexander, he is also 16, and was 6'2. He is well toned, and had golden blonde hair, wearing blue jeans that gave natural lift to his ass, a black t shirt and a dark blue hoody that was zipped u to just under his chest. for 6 years he had to put aside his dreams of becomeing a pokemon trainer so he could help and take care of his mother. now that she had beaten cancer and its treatment, he was finally able to set on his journey. His only wish is to be the best trainer he can be, and to make his mother proud.  
Alexander walks into the front lab, sees prof. oak, and walks right up to him. Alexander says, "Hey Oak, i'm here to finally ask for my pokemon." prof oak turned and said, "yes, here, on the table to your right are the three pokeballs. i assume you know their types and what they are." alexander nodded, but before he could take a step to grab one, nick walks in with taper and a box of papers floating just behind. nick gets halfway through the room and says without looking up, "Hey, oak. the density tests are in, and its strange, almost shell like..." nick sees alexander and stumbles with his words slightly, "oh.. um, hi, havent seen you in a while." Alexander nodds and trys to break the ice, "Hey nick, i'm finally getting that Charmander i always wanted..."  
Nick smiled and grabbed prof Oak by his collar and yanking him into the next room. Alexander opens charmanders ball and starts talking to him, taper floating over by alexander. nick pushes Oak to the wall and says, "what the fuck old man, I hate traveling and you KNOW how i feel about him" Oak nods and pushes nicks hand off and says sternly, "Yes, i do. that's why i'm ordering you, as your employer, to go with him. Besides, you never would have gotten taper if you hadn't done field work, he would still be there, maybe forever." before could say a word, Alexander walks in with his charmander, and taper floating behind. he looks proud of himself, smug smile, perked cheeks, and shining blue eyes. nick thought, 'wow...' taper laughed and nick thought to him, 'oh shut up'  
alexander says, "say hello to my char-char, my charmander" nick makes a slight face and asks, "char-char?" then thinks out loud, "well, makes sence since all its evolutions char..." nick turned to Oak and said with some annoyence, "oak, ill have to phone you at the next town to give you a peice of my mind" alexand er took a step and said, "you're going with me?" nick nodded and alexander said, "thats good, it's probably gunna be hard to travel alone" nick shrugged dramatically and looked away, "well i can't very well leave you alone, what if you get lost?" Alexander smirks and says, "what? and you thing you will be any help?"

The two teens began walking down the well kept path towards pewter city. the smallish trees that are on either side of the path smelling ofsweet honey, the noon sun and gental breeze kept things at a comfortable 78 degrees. they each had a bag. Alexander had a simply back pack, it was dark blue like his hoody, and had light blue for the zippers. inside alexander had $500, four pounds of granola bars, a few pairs of socks and boxers, a bottled water, his pokedex and phone, and strapped to the bottom was his dark blue sleeping bag. his 5 pokeballson his belt. Nicks bag was a shoulder bag that went across his chest and rested on his back, the bags actual shape being a triangle, it was black with grey at the zippers. inside nick had, matches, a small hot plate and fold out pot, two thin bowls, $2000, pokedex, a full change of clothes, his black lab coat, a brush, and his thin water proof sleeping bagon the bottom. his 4 pokeballs on his belt and his phone in his pocket.  
They walked in blisful silence for almost 2 hours before finding a trainer, her name was Cindy. Cindy had bright blue hair that looped and curled, she was in a green tank top with a blue green long sleeve under it, she had a puffy blue skirt that ended at just above the knees, her long socks reaching to just under her knees, deep blue shoes. she had green eyes that gave you the feeling she wasn't really paying much attention. alexander ran up and asked her, "wanna battle?" she turned on her heel and said brightly, "Sure! I just got my firt badge and need to train for the second one." Alexander looked at her in aw, and asked, "whoa, you already have a badge?" she nodds and hold out a pokeball, "yeah! my dad gave me this bellsprout and i beat brock easily!"  
They got into a battle position, alexander on the left, Cindy on the right, and nick as refery. Cindy sent out her bellsprout, and alexander sent out his char-char. nick puts his hand up and says, "start" cindy points and says, "quick! vinewhip!" the vines shoot out from under bellsprouts head and start whirling at char-char. Alexander quickly says, "flamethrower!" char-char stops completely and turns to Alexander and says, "Char?" the vines lift char-char up and slams him first to the ground, then a tree, then finally throws him hard to the ground from above the trees. Char-char huddles into a feddal position and Alexander runs to him. Cindy cheers and yells, "Yay! hey other guy! wanna battle? and you better be good, this guy wasn't even a warm up"  
Nick looks at Alexander, he was craddling Char-char, nick saw how unhappy and hurt Alexander was. nick thinks to taper, 'taper... i can't let her do that to him...' taper floats over next to nick and thinks back, 'whenever you're ready' nick looks up at Cindy, a fake smile on his face, "sure!" Alexander and nick switch places with a teleport, char-char still in Alexanders hands, and nick has taper float in front of him. Alexanders says, "start" Cindy looks at Alexander then nick and says, "are you going to take your pokemon out of its ball?" nick looks at her without actually seeing her, and says, "he doesnt fight outside his ball, he doesnt like it." Cindy smirks and says, "that makes it easier! razor leaf!" bellsprout spins its leaves and a dozen or so leafs fly through the air at taper's ball. nick closes his eyes and says evenly, "confusion" the leafs are stopped dead before hitting taper as the air around taper's ball is stopped and heldin place, creating a powerful psy-shield.  
Cindy starts and before she can react, nick says, still with complete calmness, "teleport, confusion" the taper teleports out of his psy-shield and it flys at bellsrout. before cindy can react, it hits him in the face and forces him through a tree. she stares at the small tree that was now in two, and then at her fainter pokemon, she then yelled, "what the hell?!" Alexander looks at what happened and said, "wha- i mean, Nick wins?" Cindy ran up to bellsrpout and knelt next to him. nick started walking over, the grass around him moving like it was under water, he said as he walked, "You shouldn't brag about winning, not when your opponent has only had his pokemon for for two hours." nick stops and the grass stops moving, he knells down and whispers in her ear, "and when an experianced battler is crushing on said new trainer, expect to lose horribly." Cindy blushes and taps her bellsprout with the pokeball and stands up. she bows to nick, turns to alexander and says, "sorry" then runs off in the direction of Pewter city.  
Alexander stands up with char-char in his hands and says, "wow! How did you learn to fight?! i thought you were a pokemon researcher?" nick rubbed the back of his neck and says, "yeah, well when you're surrounded by an enviornment full of trainers, thiefs, and angry pokemon, you learn how to protect yourself, and your research." Alexander nodds and looks down at his charmander, nick says, "bring him here?" Alexander walks over, char-char half awake in his arms. nick nods his head and taper picks up Char-char and brings him over a little faster. nick looks at Char-char and asks him, 'you ok buddy?' Char-char shakes his head to clear it and says, 'i guess' Alexander asks as he kneels down next to them, "he ok?" nick nods and says, "wasn't expecting the bellsprout to be so aggressive." nick looks at Alexander and says, "but i think you asking it to do flamethrower was what really got him, i dont think he knows flamethrower"  
Alexander nods, knowing he was stupid to think a brand new charmander knew flamethrower. Alexander asks, "well, what does he know then?" nick looked at Char-char, who had just sat up was rubbing his back, and said, 'well?' Char-char said, 'i know scratch, ember, and l learned smog from my friend torcoal' Nick looked at Alexander and said, "he knows scratch, ember and smog. pretty good moves for his level" Alexander looks at Char-char and asks, "what's smog?" nick stands up and says, "a gas based a attack, it is poisonous if inhaled and burns the skin and eyes a little." Alexander looks over and sees a wild weedle inching its way across the field. nick sprays Char-char with a potion and says casually, "why not battle that weedle?"  
Alexander and Char-char jump to their feet dramatically, both with an agry and determined expression, right fists clenched. Alexander says loudly, "yeah!" he grabs a ball and continues, "And after Char-char beats him to a pulp, i'm going to catch him!" nick says, with a smirk, "her" Alexander screams "HER!" Char-char roared and slightly caught weedles attention. Alexander says, "Char-char! ember!" char-char opens his maw and dozens of red hot embers fire from his throat. they hit weedle and send him flying off into a tree, he lays there in the embers a moment, in shock, then inches out, heavily burned. nick says calmly, "if your going to catch it, id do it now before he runs." Alexander nods and throws the ball, saying, "gotcha ya!"  
The ball hits weedles in the horn and takes him in, nick feels the weedle fighting it, and as the red light starts blinking, nick connects his mind to the weedles. nick says, 'be calm-' the weedle yells out and says, 'they attacked me, why?! i want to leave!' nick forces the weedle to calm down and says slowly, so as not to get the weedle going again, 'he is new, he doesn't know he hurt you that bad, but i promise, he is a good person who will try and take good care of you' the weedle thinks and then asks, 'promise?' nick says happily, 'i promise' the weedle sighs and the ball stops blinking red, weedle was caught. Alexander smiles and said, "i caught him!" he starts walking over and says, "i can't wait to battle with him-" before he can pick up the ball, nick says sternly, "stop" alexander looks and nick continues, "she is hurt, she needs to go to a pokemon center, and so does Char-char" Alexander nods and picks up weedles ball, then says, "pewter isnt even another two miles."  
* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Nick and alexander walked down the path that lead directly to pewter and noticed the trees looked a little beat up, and the farther they went the less trees there was, until the was only grey dirt and gravel. nick was looking around, then noticed the trench that was once the pewter water channel. nick said quietly, "what's happened here..." alexander nodded and said, "it has changed a lot. the rock type pokemon all came up here out of the caves a few weeks ago" alexander looked at him and asked, "haven't you been watching the news?" nick shook his head and they kept walking, getting to the town limits. All around were sleeping or paralyzed rock types, exhausted trainers everywhere. the surrounding buildings cracked to completely destroyed. they kept going, and then finally got to the pokecenter.

outside was a sleeping steelix, taper lifted the pokemon and moved it from the half shattered, plexiglass doors. they stepped through and found the light were out, and the usually center waiting music had been shut off. nick looked around and shouted, "Sassy?" he turned as he saw movement in the waiting room, he saw nurse joy and he ran up to her. she lifted her head and said, "i'm sorry, we are all out of splints and the ice machine died so i can't ice anything." nick looked in her eyes when he crouched down and she looked at him. after a moment of thought, realization seemed to strike her, she hugged nick and said, "oh thank god you're here! so word did get through" nick shook his head and said, "i didn't realize what had happened until alexander told me as we got to the city" nurse joy sat up and rubbed her eyes and yawned, alexander said, "sorry, but do you have anything for burns? and maybe a few potions?" she nodded and walked out of the waiting room, grabbing a few bottles from behind the counter. Alexander sent out weedle and nurse joy sprayed him heavily with a burn heal, then used a few spray on potions.

Nick leaned on the counter and said, "Alright sassy, you always were the little ease dropper, whats going on here?" Sassy joy crossed her fingers and said, "i didnt ease drop, i was told this directly" nick rolled his eyes and said, "well?" she got all serious and leaned forward, "these 4 guys in suites said something about making a new base the day before all the cave pokemon left to come here, and dozens of trainers have been saying they saw a group of oldies in colorful suites going in the cave the day the pokemon came out" nick nodded and said, "anything else?" she said, "not really, brock ordered all trainers to keep the city safe while he went to find out whats been going on. he cant go in the cave though because his pokemon aren't very good at making light." nick smirked and said, "yeah, guess not. i going to try and help" alexander nodded and said, "me too, i cant get my gym badge if this goes on, and i cant just let the city suffer" nurse joy hugged them and said, "oh thank you" she let go and waved as they started to walk outside. they noticed the steelix was outside still, and now it was awake, he iron tailed at them, but suddenly sassy sent out her chancy, who grabbed the tail and slammed sleelix into the ground, a trainer with a butterfry came over and used sleep powder on it. sassy said, "oh, one more thing, do either of you two want this bellosum i found? she is strong and it seems her last trainer left her." Alexander turned dramatically and said, "serious?" she nodded and he ran back inside, nick and taper following behind. sassy pointed to a room and said, "she has just sorta sat there, and she destroys every ball thats thrown at her, she doesnt seem to like them too much." alexander came in and nick leaned on the door frame. The bellosum blinked as nick said into her mind, 'Hey' she looked at nick and said, 'what do you want?' nick said, 'just want to ask a few questions right now' alexander looked from her to nick and noticed they had both made eye contact and were both silent. bellossom asked, 'when can i leave, i want to leave' nick stepped forward and said, 'well, now if you want, but that means you become Alexanders pokemon' nick nods at alexander and he kneels down next to bellossom, she looks at him and nods largely. Alexander asks, "what moves does she know?" nick was about to ask but she said, 'i'm a pokemon but i understand english ya know.' nick says, 'well then what are they' she says, 'razor leaf, flash and vine whip' nick says this to alexander who grabs a pokeball, before he can throw it, bellossom asks, 'can i walk around with him, outside my pokeball?' nick grabs alexanders hand and asks, "can she walk with us, outside her pokeball?" alexander nods and nick lets go. Alexander is about to throw it at her when she extends a vine and taps the button, capturing herself, then popping out after the button turns green. She stands next to Alexander with a smile that seemed like she had wanted this more than anything, like a kid getting his favorite candy after throwing a tantrum in a store. alexander looks down and says, "this is awesome" nick taps alexander on the shoulder and says, "it really is, but we need to find brock and get to the caves."

Brock looked at the trails of the pokemon, he noticed they were not in straight lines. Brock thought, 'looks like they tried to turn and fight but weren't able to...' brock lifts his head as he hears his geodude roll over to him from the other end of the trails, when brock asks if he found anything geodude shakes his head. "HEEY!" brock turns and sees us running up, as we stop he says, "sorry, i don't have time for any challengers right now"nick puts his hand up and says, "I'm nick joy. we came from the center and we are here to help." Brock shakes his head, "listen, i can't let trainers go inside, it's dangerous, it's too dark to really see anything" Alexander walks to the entrance and says, "i think we can handle the dark" his bellossom claps her hands and her flowers start glowing, alexander holds out his ball and char-char comes out, his tail glowing bright. nick joins him and taper makes a psy-shield around himself, giving a bright blue glow. brock says, "fine, lets go then"

Brock takes the lead, knowing the tunnels best; Brock is followed by bellossom, alexander, char-char, nick and taper(in that order). They walk for only a few minutes before taper says, 'ahead, a person and a pokemon.' everyone stops, brock and Alexander both saying "ember" vulpix sends its ember along the wall to the right, covering it in bright red coals, char-char doing the same to the left. in the light was a man with an ekans, he was in a black suite and ripped it off, showing a black jumpsuit under it, a large red R on the chest. the ekans hissed and the man said, "shit" brock took a step forward and yells, "what is team rocket doing here?!" the rocket ignores the question and says quietly to himself, "great, now i need to slow them down by myself... Ekans! poison sting!" the sharp barbs fire from the snakes mouth, and are immediately stopped, turned and fired at the snake, sending him into the embers. the rocket pulls him out and returns him to his ball. before brock can yell again, taper lifts the man and nick asks, "And what is it you're slowing us down for?" the man closes his eyes and when he opens them they are white and he is screaming without sound, his face going red and his veins sticking out. nick says, "thats more than enough taper!" the man falls to the ground and passes out, taper says, 'they are part of a four person team, here to clear the caves before a full scale invasion to make the caves and town a permanent base. one of several.' brock and alexander tense, and nick asks, "when is the invasion" taper says, "it won't start here until their leader gives the signal that the caves are clear, but no later than an hour from now' nick nodded and said, "then we still have time, we can take them before the call is sent in"

"Thats not as easy as you might think it is" the voice comes from just outside the light, it belongs to a man in a rocket uniform that was colored a sickly green, his eyes and hair an emerald green; the man was tall and thin, but seemed bigger than he was. he throws up three balls and three scythers all pop out. brock held up his pokeball and said, "you two go on ahead, we don't have the time to stand around here." taper teleports them passed the rocket and brock says, "lets see how you hold up against a gym leader" his vulpix stands in front of him, his onix popping out from its pokeball.

nick was running and noticed a pressure up ahead, he tried to see what it was and tripped on the uneven ground, twisting his ankle. he moans in pain and says, 'a little help taper?' before taper can pick him up though, Alexander had stopped and lifted nick into his arms, he kept running. nick thought to himself, 'i'm so glad it's not that bright, i can feel myself blushing its that bad' taper says to nick, 'GAY' nick mentally sticks his tongue out. alexander is stopped abruptly by a psychic force and is hurled back; before nick and alexander could hit the wall, nick teleported them to the ground, away from the psychic energy. a voice pierced their heads and said, ~ 'and where do you think you're going?' ~ taper says, 'psychics, six pokemon and one trainer.' taper created an illusion light to light up the cave, ahead was six alakazams, and one rocket member. she was slightly old and she had long hair that reached to her ankles, six white streaks going down the deep pink hair; her eyes were a blood red, her uniform a dark blotchy purple. nick turned to alexander and said, "me and taper have got her, you head to the last guy and keep him busy" before alexander could argue, nick used tapers energy to teleport him and his pokemon passed the rocket. nick thought out to alexander, 'i'll be fine, and i won't leave you in here' alexander think back, 'and i won't leave you' alexander and his pokemon start running down the cave paths. the rocket psychic asks, ~ 'ready yet?' ~ nick turns, his eyes glowing blue, 'bring it on.'

Alexander makes it to a large area that had dozens of different paths running through it, it had a high arched ceiling, brock's dad had made it for the original gym. from the dark came a deep voice of a large man, he said, "So... you made it? didn't the others give you any trouble?" massive lights turn on from the sides and above, showing a huge gym arena. the man is in a large navy blue suite, small R pamphlets on the wrists; his muscles were so defined they showed clearly through his thick suite, his eyes a light blue, and his head completely hairless. he had only one pokeball. Alexander covers his eyes from the light and says, "no, my friends are kicking your team mates asses, and im here to kick yours!" the man smirks and says, "poliwhirl, hydro-pump" from the side comes a torrent of water that hits char-char square in his chest, send him into the wall. when he fell from the wall, you could see the cracks from where he hit.

Brock yelled to his vulpix to use quick attack and his onix to use slam. one of the scythers used protect and stopped both attacks, the other two using quick attack on onix, then slashing on their way passed. the rocket member had only given one command, it was, "kill at all costs" brock didn't like the sound of that, but he soon realized that though fast, they didn't have much of an attack. but now brock was getting annoyed, 'he wanted to slow us down, and it seems they are..' brock yelled for his vulpix to use flamethrower, the scyther all used protect but one of them didn't form fast enough and was engulfed in flames. when the fire stopped, onix used iron tail at the other two, crushing one completely. the last one formed a beam of energy at its mouth, it glowed green, brock thought, 'energy ball' he told his vulpix to use fire spin, it flew from her mouth at the same time the energy ball escaped. they collided and then went through each other, the scyther was hit with the fire spin, a tornado of fire surrounding it, and the energy ball was hit square with an iron tail, popping it like a bubble, onix still screeched like it had just been hit with a building. brock returned his pokemon and grabbed the rocket by the shirt, then slammed him into the wall, knocking him unconscious. brock started running to catch up with nick and alexander.

the alakazam had formed a circle around tapers ball and all using all their power to try and keep him from attacking, feeling the raw power within. taper sent out a wave of energy and they were forced back a foot, neither making any real headway. nick was also in a battle, one with the rocket member. she had attacked his mind, trying to systematically shut it down, but she hadn't expected nick to be so strong a psychic himself. he had thrown up guards and teleported around to make her stumble over herself. nick was running out of energy fast and was forced to stop teleporting, she was also tired, nick thought, 'this is my chance..' he formed psy-shields around her wrists and ankles and slammed her into the wall, she groaned and her mental attacks and defences fell enough for nick to get a message to taper, 'i'm sorry, but if we plan on winning this before i pass out, you need to battle outside your ball' tapers ball suddenly stopped shaking and the room glowed bright, it opened and fell to the ground, the psychic energy being unleashed started to make the air vibrate uncontrollably. the alakazam all used every last bit of energy trying to contain the energy, but it just kept coming. the light formed a drowzee, he was three feet tall and his eyes glowing a dark blue, light blue symbols covering him from head to toe, they stopped glowing but stayed on like they were a part of his skin. the alakazam all held their heads in pure pain as tapers presence crushed their minds. the walls and floor started to warp and twist in ways that made them look fake. nick said, 'teleport and aura sphere' taper teleported a thousand times a second and fired three very small aura spheres with each teleport, the alakazam all collapsed in motionless heaps. nick looked at the rocket psychic and recharged his own psychic energy from taper. he said, 'you could have been so much more than a rocket with your abilities...' he used his full energy to crush her mind and sent her into a vegetative state. she twitched and foamed slightly from the mouth. brock ran up from behind just as taper went back into his ball, not seeing him at all. Brock stopped before he asked and said, "they are... alive right?" nick poked at the woman and one of the alakazam, they both made a sound so he said, "yep" brock nodded with a look of poorly masked fear and said, "well we should hurry, alexander might need out help" by the time he had said hurry, nick had formed a small flatform made from a psy-shield and got on it, then started off, Brock had to jog to keep up with him and taper.

The rocket leader stood on the other end of the field, his poliwhirl walking over to stand in the center of the field. he said, "still think you're here to kick my ass?" Alexander returned char-char and before he could say anything, the rocket member continued, "you know, we could use young trains nowadays, most of our members have gotten a little old, and can't properly train their own pokemon." alexander stared him down and said, "are you offering me a job in team rocket?" the man smiled and alexander said, "vine whip!" bellossom sent out six vines, four were caught by poliwhirl, the other two were able to strike poliwhirl, one in the eye, the other on the leg. the rocket leader ordered his pokemon to use hydro pump and just as it was starting to head towards bellosem, alexander had said, "quick! jump" bellossom cleared the hydro pump and alexander said, "pull yourself over to him!" bellossom pulled herself at poliwhirl and Alexander said, "flash, then razor leaf!" she let out an extra bright light and then her skirt started twitching, and from her leafs, six streams of leafs started shouting out, forming a circle like blast of razor sharp leafs. poliwhirl stumbles back and lets go of the vines, bellossom lands and alexander says, "lft him up and throw him!" all six vines wrap around him and slam him several times into the walls and ground before throwing him as hard as they could into a wall, leaving a small dent in the pure rock. poliwhirl got up with what seemed like very little damage. bellossom used razor leaf again, six streams of leafs hitting in poliwhirls chest, sending him back into the wall. alexander sends out him weedle and says, "string shot" it starts to cover him just as the razor leaf stopped. alexander takes out a revive and lets out char-char, bring him back to full health. the man says calmly, "done yet?" poliwhirl flexes and the web brakes away immediately. alexander tenses and says, "razor leaf and poison sting!" sharp leafs and needles strike him and force him to the ground, they keep up and when poliwhirl gets up he looks a little weaker. char-char starts to glow and the man says, "oh good" alexander looks and sees that char-char was evolving; his head forming a spike on the back, his tailand arms growing longer and thicker, his body doing the same, and his tail stretched and thickened, its flame getting hotter. Char-char screeched, "CHAR!" alexander smirks and says, "smog, posion sting and razor leaf!" a thick heavey cloud erupts from char-char, a near solid stream of shining needles blasts from weedles from his tiny mouth, and a torrent of leafs flew from bellosems shirt. they all struck poliwhirl, and he collapsed, getting back up on shaky feet. from behind, alexander hears nicks echoed voice yelling, "We're almost there alexander!" he turns to look and show nick he had beaten the rocket leader, when he hears the rocket say, "recover, hydro pump" he turns in time to see the ending shine of recover and the blast of water KO all three of his pokemon. he returned them and noticed the poliwhirl had stopped right in front of him, the man standing just behind. he said, "so, what do you say? i could make you stronger, make you better-" alexander screamed, "N-NICK! HELP!"

nick feels the wind moving passed his face as they went, brock had jumped onto the platform with nick, unable to keep up, and then they heard Alexander yell "ni-ck-ck! Hel-elp!" his voiced echoed by the caves. nick suddenly felt very worried, he thinks to taper, 'teleport' all three of them are teleported into the room and brock says, "its the old arena" they see alexander is on the ground, looking up at a poliwhirl and a large man in a blue suit. when he saw the others he said, "don't come any closer" his poliwhirl grabs alexander by both arms and the rocket pulls out his 9mm hand gonna and hold it to alexander head. alexander looks at nick and nick teleports alexander over to himself. nick grabs him and taper puts up a shield around them all as the man fires off his gun at nick yelling, "c'mon kid! i could make you so much stronger!" brock said, "a recruiter." nick frowns and says, "taper, i don't like him very much..." taper surrounds the poliwhirl and the rocket leader on psy-shields that slowly pushed out the air, soon they both fainted from the lack of air. the gun was teleported into a stone, and brock said, "we need to get to the police station still" clearly sounding tired. nick nodded and taper said, 'not a problem.' he teleports the rockets and their pokemon into the arena. alexander looks at the damage done to both the trainers and the pokemon, two badly burned scythers, another with a crushed in face and shattered claws, their trainer had a broken nose; six motionless alakazams with blank expressions, and their trainer was crazed and was making babbling noises. he frowned, compared to his battle he had done terrible. nick noticed and said, "don't worry, you also got the strongest enemy and you are the youngest trainer."


	3. Chapter 3

(rockets are in the pewter jail, brock nick alexander and taper started heading to the pokemon center.)

Nick created a psy-shield as they left the police station and sat up on it, bring his ankle up and placing his hand on it, getting energy from taper. Alexander walked to nicks right and brock to nicks left, taper hovering above nicks head. alexander looked at nick while they walked and asked, "how's the ankle?" nick said, "its fine, not as bad as i had thought, i'm just being a baby about it" brock held open the door as nick and alexander went in; the moment nick was through the doors, sassy ran up and said, "And what the hell happened to you?" she looked more angry than worried. alexander said, "he twisted his ankle in the cave" sassy sighed and grabbed three trays, taper laughed but got in anyways, brock put two into a tray, and alexander put his three pokemon into the tray, he looked at nick for a moment and thought very hard. sassy went into the back and then the lights finally came back on, the small jingle starting up.

brock went to the waiting room and sat heavily on the couch, nick went in and tested his ankle, seeing he could put pressure on it he got up and then sat on the couch next to brock, alexander sitting on the last cushion next to nick. brock looked at them both and said, "well i've got to say, the both of you can more than hold your own in a dangerous situation." nick just stared at the ceiling, listening quietly, alexander nodded and brock continued, "and since the town would be over run by rockets by now if you two hadn't shown up" he pulled a small black box out of his pocket and said, "'i'd like to give you both my gym badge" alexander looked into the box and saw it was filled with silver colored badges. Alexander looked up at brock and said, "but, we didn't really beat you" brock nodded and said, "true, but you both proved to be as strong or stronger than me" brock handed one to Alexander then held one out to nick. nick shook his head and said, "im not a trainer, i'm not really collecting the badges" brock said, "well some places they dont let you into without a badge, so you might as well take it" nick took it and sighed.

Sassy walked out from behind the counter and gave us each our pokemon, bellossom popping out of her ball and taper floating over before sassy could even get there. she stops in front of nick and brock and says, "the power and phones are back on so i was able to call the other joys and some other people, the people will be coming in to fix up the town and bring in supplies by tomorrow" brock nodded and said, "and it seems the cave pokemon are returning to their homes..." he looks out the window and we see an amazing thing; the pokemon stopped fighting with the trainers, a large flock of zubat flew by, and through their flock you could see a steelix and five onix moving down the street calmly, the geodude and graveler rolling between them. alexander went to the window and said, "woah..." when they finally cleared out, the street was a huge pile of rubble, the pavement torn up and ground to gravel. sassy sweat dropped and said, "good thing we are getting a help with this.."

nick and alexander walk outside and alexander asks, "where to next?" nick says, "i'm pretty sure..." as he pulls out his map, then says, "yep, Cerulean city" alexander starts walking and nick says, "not that way, we need to go through the tunnels" alexander groaned and started walking in that direction, nick taper and bellossom laughed at how bummed he seemed by this. just as they are about to walk into the tunnels, they hear a loud shout from behind, "Hey! wait up a minute!" they turn and see its Cindy, she was running along with small bits of dirt in her hair, her clothes dirty, clearly she had been busy protecting the town. when she caught up and then caught her breath, she said, "hey, sorry to bug you guys, but i just tried getting through the cave, and there are like, endless zubat in there, so my pokemon aren't doing to great in there. would it be ok if i bummed along with you guys?" Nick thought to himself, 'please say no-' but alexander said, "sure, if you give me a rematch" Cindy looks a little unsure, so nick speaks into her head and says, 'You don't need to hold back anymore, he has gotten much stronger since your last battle' cindy shakes her head and before she can say anything, nick says, 'it's me, nick. I won't fight you if he loses, he has gotten strong enough that if he loses its because he didn't try' Cindy tries to put on a smile as she feels completely disturbed by nicks voice inside her head, and says, "sure, Alexander"

nick and taper walk into the center of the huge field, it was filled with small boulders, and the ground was a sickly grey color; Alexander on the left, cindy on the right. nick raises his hand and says, "start" Cindy throws a pokeball high in the air and says, "onix! rock throw!" bellosom runs out and alexander says, "bellosom, jump at him" she jumps up and then jumps from boulder to boulder, getting closer with each one onix throws. she jumps the last one and is high over onix, alexander yells for her to use "razor leaf" she spins on her way down and sends her six streams of razor sharp leafs at onix. onix is pushed back and forced to the ground from the pain. bellosom lands on the ground and alexander says, "throw em!" Cindy watches in shock as bellosom lifts her onix high into the air with only slight visible difficulty, then tosses him into the side of a huge boulder. when the smoke clears it is obvious onix had fainted. nick says, "bellosom wins" Cindy returns her onix and throws another pokeball, sending out a metapod, alexander tosses out weedle and says, "poison sting until it faints" cindy raises her hand and says, "can we scratch this one? i actually didnt mean to send him out" before alexander can tell weedle to stop attacking, metapod faints and alexander says, "sorry..." cindy returns her metapod and covers her eyes as weedle starts to glow. they watch as he stands up on his tail, growing thicker, and when the light fades, he is a large yellow shell, alexander says, "kakuna!" cindy says, "then i guess this got a lot easier" she holds out a pokeball and out pops a weepinbell. she says, "solar beam" his leafs start to glow and alexander says, "harden then poison sting" kakuna flashes and you can hear a slight cracking sound, its shell getting harder, then from a very tiny hole comes a small attack, only one needle escaping at a fires a beam of pure light and sends kakuna straight through a boulder. Alexander returns him and says, "you can do it this time char-char" he lifts the pokeball and throws it high in the air, "Char-char! ember!" the ball opens and before he has even stopped glowing from his release, red of embers fire from his mouth down at weepinbell. Cindy yells for him to use reflect, the embers hit a glowing wall and then she says, "razor leaf!" alexander says, "char-char, use smog to give yourself cover!" char-char looks down as he falls and fires a huge cloud of smog. it soon fills more than half the field. Cindy yells for her weepinbell to use solar beam. char-char jumps from the smog and grabs weepinbell, throwing him into the thick smog. the solar beam firing up into the air. Alexander says"YES! now use ember!" char-char fires a small ember into the smog, and it explodes in a fiery cloud of destruction. taper teleported Weepinbell out before it was badly burned and alexander asked, " a little much?"

Cindy returns her pokemon and says, "just a little." alexander rubs the back of his neck and they all walk to the center of the field. Cindy looks at alexander, clearly avoiding looking at nick, and asks, "so can i tag along with you?" nick thinks to himself, 'please say no...' alexander shuffles his feet slightly and says, "well, i mean..." Cindy steps closer and says, "excuse me?" alexander says with very little confidence, "well, i mean, me and nick were planning on going alone-" cindy yells in his face, "but you promised!" nick puts his hand on cindy's shoulder and forces her back slightly, saying, "he said no" cindy whips his hand away and says, "don't you dare touch me you fucking psychic freak!" nick steps back, suddenly feeling small, and asks, "freak...?" cindy steps closer and says, "yeah, freak. you brain talking little creep." Nick turns and ends up stumbling, landing on Alexanders chest. he looks up at alexander, tears slowly rolling down his cheeks. alexander looked at nick and could remember that time at the lab.

(flashback!)

Alexander stood next to his new friend nick as him and a class of children were given a tour of prof Oak's lab. they are now around 6 and a half. prof oak is showing them the psychic pokemon, and nick was laughing at jokes the other kids hadn't been able to hear. suddenly he turns and yells, "yeah, i have a spoon!" nick started going through his bag, and then gary oak had whispered to a kid named joey, "what a freak!" nick stopped, clearly hearing what gary had said. the psychic pokemon all looked at the group, as if they just noticed two things, a sad puppy and a brutal puppy kicker. joey whispered back, "i know right, what a creep!" half the class started giggling and nick sniffled, tears running down his cheeks. he throws something on the ground and runs for the door. an alakazam walks up and picks it up; he holded it up and looked in nicks direction, nick stopped and yelled through his sobs, "you're welcome!" the alakazam was holding a spoon. alexander had turned and yelled, "jerk!" he pushed gary into joey and said, "serves you right" then he turned and ran after nick.

(end flashback)

Alexander thinks to himself, 'but he isn't a freak.' Alexander says, "hey, nick?" nick just keeps crying, not even hearing alexander. alexander sits nick down and turns to Cindy, she shrugs and says, "why even bother with him?" alexander starts getting closer and she says, "he isn't just a freak, but a cry bab-" alexander cuts her off with a solid punch in the jaw. nick hears a thud and looks over, seeing Cindy on the ground, his breath catching instantly. alexander lifts her up by the shoulder and says, "don't you ever talk to us again, and if i see you ever again..."cindy wrenches her shoulder free and runs off. alexander goes back to nick and sits with him. nick leans over and brings his knees up, alexander wrapping his arm around nicks shoulder as they just looked into the sky. they sat there for what felt like hours, and when they finally stood up, it was late, the sun already going down. they decide its too late to both with the cave now, and so they head back to the pokemon center.

They got into the center just as the sun had gone completely down and when they opened the doors, sassy called them over; nick walks over but alexander sits on the couch. Sassy asks, "what are you guys doing here still?" nick says, "we had small problem, but short story short, we need a room with two beds" sassy looks at her computer sna dafter a moment of scrolling says, "Sorry, we do have a room, but its the one that had bellosom, it only has one bed" nick looked back to alexander, he was playing with bellosom, nick quickly shook his head, "don't you have any cots or something?" sassy says, "they were all either broken or are being used right now, sorry..." she suddenly cheers up and says, "but we just made fresh coco and burgars! ill have them brought to your room?" nick nods and walks over to alexander. when nick gets closer, taper says, 'could be worse, you might not have had a room at all' nick sighs and says to alexander, "hey, got good news and bad news" alexander and bellosom both look up and nick says, "good news is we are getting fresh food in our room" alexander smiles and says, "so we have a room and food, what's the bad news" nick half looked away as he awkwardly said, "its a one bed, and they are out of cots..." Alexander looked at nick like he was waiting for more than said, "oh" he put an arm around nick and said, "dude, haven't we shared beds, pillows, sleeping bags, chairs, and bathrooms? whats one night in the same bed?" nick smiles but on the inside he felt as though he might cry, 'but its not like those times, now if anything happens everything might be ruined...' taper floated between them and said to nick, 'its going to be fine' and at the same time he had told alexander, 'nick was worried there isnt enough room for you both was all, its a small bed' alexander smiled and said, "nick, its fine if its a small bed! whats the worst that could happen?'

The room was small, it had a window in the back with pull down shades, the bed was in the center of the room with its head against the wall, three feet of space between wall and any given side of the bed. the floor was tiled and the walls were a bright white. Alexander looked around and said, "not that bad, just wish it had some kind of color" bellossom hopped onto alexanders bag as he put it down and got comfortable, taper resting his ball on the window sill. There was a knock at the door and nick opened it for sassy as she held out the tray. she looked in and saw alexander pulling off his shirt, his soft smooth skin reflecting the bright overhead lights, a small triangle of hair going from his navel to below his belt; as it went over his chest she saw he had a full six pack and slightly hairy pecs. Sassy blushed horribly and said, "can you just hold this a moment", forcing the tray into nicks hands, then left. nick shrugged and turned around, he caught his breath and dropped the tray completely. just before the food hit the floor, taper stopped it and had it float up, reforming the burgers and putting the liquid back in the cups, 'be more careful' taper put the food onto the bed and alexander split his food into four, half a burger for him and his three pokemon. he let out char-char and kakuna, being forced to hand feed kakuna. he looked at nick and found taper wasn't getting any of it, "hey! shouldn't you feed taper?" taper floated over and spun his ball in front of alexander, 'i don't see a mouth anywhere, do you?' alexander pushed him away a little and said, "then get out of your pokeball" nick put his hand up, swallowing his food and said, "taper can't just leave his ball, there is a 12 hour waiting period between opening of it. he opened it in the cave, so it won't unless he breaks it" taper chipped in with, 'and i don't particularly enjoy your kinds of food'

Alexander shrugged and said, "fair enough" they finished eating, and alexander returned char-char and kakuna to their balls, then said, "i'm tired so i'll just go to bed now" nick yawned and said, "yeah, me too" nick took off his shirts and turned to see alexander as he turned around and undid his pants, when he had them to his ankles is when he turned, just missing nicks red face and his tented jeans. nick said quickly, "ya know, i sorta need to go pee so i'll be right back" alexander grabbed his shoulder and said, "so do i, ill come with you" nick inwardly screamed, his plan had been to go to the bathroom and calm his erection, then come back after taper told him alexander was asleep. nick walked out, his shoes and shirt both off, but when he looked at alexander he realized he hadn't put his pants back on and said, "don't you think you should have your pants on? this is still a public building" alexander waved and said, "its the mens section of the center, they should feel lucky i'm wearing anything" nick thought to himself, 'and so am i, i guess...' they went into the mens room and found there wasn't any real barriers between the toilets, just enough to show where one started and ended, no doors. nick sighed and said to taper, 'i have a nasty job i need your help with right now' taper laughed and said, 'sure, but you oh me one afterwards' nick yelled, 'yes yes, now hurry, i'm at the urinal!' nick and alexander stood at the large bucket that stretched from one end of the wall to the other, it was filled with ice, and just before nick undid his jeans, taper created an illusion that made it seem nick was not erected yet not overly small either, nick looked down and thought to himself, 'really... he couldn't have made it look like i was just a little turned off by this and not nurturing a fading erection?' nick hears alexander start to pee, the yellow stream flowing evenly into the ice. taper created a false urine to start pouring from nick, hitting the ice with small splashes.

alexander and taper finished up and nick did up his pants. alexander seemed to have a slight smile on his face as he walked behind nick. taper thought to alexander, what's got you all perky?' alexander said back while staring at nicks lean back, 'i don't think you would really understand' taper laughed and said, 'sure i wouldn't' they got into the room and nick pulled his pants off and got into bed, alexander getting in next to him. it was a tight fit with it being only a twin, but soon they were comfortably situated back to back, and they dozed off. nick woke up an hour later and found alexander hugging him, nick snuggled into him and thought, 'always was a hugger' but what nick didn't know was that alexander was still wide awake, and had frozen in his tracks as nick had moved. taper laughed in alexander's mind and said, 'he thinks you're a huggar' alexander's eyebrow twitched and taper said calmly, 'don't worry, i won't tell him, besides, i'm almost as much yours as his' alexander half ignored that bit, then asked, 'wait... what?' taper says, 'its a long story, get some sleep' at this alexander felt an odd wave come over him and he was asleep in moments. his last thoughts before he drifted off were, 'oh well, psychics are always hard to understand...'


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning the sun is brightly shining into the room from the window, and as Alexander opened his eyes, he noticed a few things. First thing he noticed was that nick was mostly under him at that moment, alexander thought, 'wait, what?' then he noticed he had his arms and legs wrapped around nick, in a spooning position, he sat there in peace for a moment before feeling his throbber. his eyes opened and he looked down, his fully erect penis was sticking out of the front hole in his boxers and was halfway down nicks boxers, already between his cheeks. alexander tried moving and realized he had came on nick, and they were both covered in his precum. alexander stiffened as nick moved a little, a small sound escaping his mouth, he looked at nicks sleeping face, it was both calm and worried, and it was red as a tomato. alexander started thinking, 'shit. shit, what do i do if he wakes up!?' alexander remembers talking to taper last night and thinks, 'taper? can you hear me?' taper floats over, and starts laughing hysterically as he sees what was going on. alexander thought, 'this so isn't funny! you know how you said you were as much his as mine, well since you do what he asks that means you need to help me out a little' taper huffs but doesn't say anything, then alexander says, 'i need you to keep nick asleep while i clean this up 'taper floats close and says, 'thats what ive been doing for an hour, you have been sleep humping at him and he would have woken up from the start if i hadn't intervened' alexander blushed and said, i also need you to teleport the cum and stuff off him, please?' alexander carefully gets off of nick, leaving him alone under the blankets, nick looked up with sleeping eyes and whimpered at the loss of whatever had been his dream, brought down by alexanders leaving. alexander grabbed a sock a wiped off the cum and pre from his dick, then turned to nick and saw taper teleport the cum off of nick and his boxers.

alexander sighed in relief and said, 'you can wake him up now' he turned to put his pants on when he noticed his boxers were still soaked from pre; he ripped them off and when through his bag, his balls swinging as he squatted at his bag. he turned with his extra pair in his hands, as he turned he felt something hit his still fully erect dick, he looked down and saw it had been nicks face, his dick still resting just above his mouth. nicks eye were wide open and his face was a dark shade of red, and to make it all the worse, his mouth was wide open. (purely from shock i assure you) alexander went a pinkish red. nick opens his mouth and says, "um.. alexander?" taper says into both their minds in a way that reminded them of nicks mum when she told them to go do something together, 'that sure looks like fun...' taper then teleports outside the door. nick looks down at alexanders 8 inch meat stick, still resting on his face, throbbing quickly, nick says, "yeah, that sure is.. uh" alexander rubs the back of his neck and says, "yeah well.." nick interrupts as though he hadn't really heard alexander, "yeah.. big" they make eye contact and then nick sits up and Alexander quickly puts his boxers on; nick starts getting his clothes on too, making sure to go fast to hide his own erection. they walk out of the room, a heavy blush on not only nick and alexanders faces, but bellossoms too. taper falls in line over nicks head and says to him, 'really? did you even try in there?' nick swats at him and says, 'oh shut up'

Brock meets them outside and says as he walks up, "oh good, you haven't left yet, i just wanted to give you guys this map of the tunnels, it's going to make traveling through them much easier." alexander grabs it and looks at it slowly, saying, "thanks brock" brock says, "well i just sorta felt the badge didn't really repay you for saving the town, the tunnels, or the people and pokemon who lived in both" nick looked up from the map and said, "well, i mean we really didn't do it for any reward, but thank you for the map, it's going to really help us" they waved as they started walking away. they passed the destruction caused by yesterday's battle between alexander and cindy, then went straight into the cave. alexander led the way as he looked over the map by lap light, but he wasn't thinking about the map or the cave, he was thinking about that morning. he thought as he walked, 'i can't believe myself, he does so much, and i let him down, then i he saw that and .. i don't know what was going through his head. why do i have to be so..' taper finished his thought with, 'terrible? mean? torturous? supreme lord of douche bags?' alexander frowned and thought, 'i just wish i could have a chance to say i was sorry'

taper thought to himself then heard nick thinking to himself, 'did i do that to him... it wouldn't be the first time i forced someone like that in a wet dream.. but, maybe..' taper sighed and said to himself, 'maybe this would work' taper tripped nick and he stumbled forward, gasping as he went, alexander had turned and nick landed on his chest, they looked up at each other and just as nick was trying to push himself up, alexander pulled him in, embracing him. nick thought to taper, 'you tripped me, what's going on' taper mentally slapped him and said, 'just shut up and pay attention' alexander breathed down at nick, and after a moment of lost thought, he said, "i am so sorry.. i didn't mean to do that to you back there" nick feels a slight push from taper to respond and says, "no, it wasn't your fault.. i probably shouldn't have stared" alexander looked down at nick his face slowly getting closer to nicks, "i should have just changed in the bathroom-" they both start as a sandshrew screams, "Shrew!" it had walked by but hadn't noticed them until it was right at their feet, he ran off into a crack in the tunnels and they both laughed. alexander let nick go and said, "c'mon, lets get that next badge!" he starts running and nick runs after, taper lifting bellossom as they both watch with increasing interest.

they could see sunlight and soon the hard stone ground turned to white sand. they burst from the cave and stop abruptly; the sun was high in the sky, a completely clear sky; the water splashed onto shore lightly, the sand was a bright white with small tufts of grass higher up, a cool cross breeze flowing through their hair. nick took a step and said in awe, "we can't just let a day like this pass us by.." alexander ripped his shirt off and tossed it in nick's face as he ran to the water, kicking his pants off as he went. nick smiled and teleported, leaving his clothes behind, he materialized at the shore in just his boxers and alexander jumped, tackling nick and after a small struggle, ended with himself sitting on nick's chest in two inch deep water. alexander kissed his arms and nick said, "bleh bleh!" lifting alexander with his psychic abilities and throwing him into the deeper water, running after him. alexander and nick dive deeper and deeper, and alexander taps nick shoulder, and points up, nick laughs and holds out his hands, bubbles from above start to float down to him and it forms two large bubbles that he puts over both their heads, alexander shakes his head and starts swimming again, the bubbles getting smaller with every breath. they get forty feet down when the bubbles finally run out of air, nick smirks and holds his breath, alexander crossed his arms and rested against a rock.

after a minute, they were both blue in the face and nick teleported them about ten feet above the water, they gasped for air before they hit with a thud, nick on his back, alexander on his chest. they surfaced and looked at eachother, then started laughing. they caught there breath then started laughing harder, bellossom was sun bathing with her vines out to make a hammock, and then just stared at the castle taper had made, it was huge and had an open drawbridge, they walked in and found it was just as realistic on the inside as the out. taper said to them, 'oh no, i dont think i can hold it up' he said this with as much sarcasm as he could muster as he dropped large chunks of sand at them. nick saw it coming and lifted an arm, exploding the sand outward, a second fell and alexander ducked this time, nick put up a shield and then the whole castle collapsed, multiple tons of sand pressing down on nicks shield. nick struggled and said, "fuck" taper laughed and teleported them both out. they looked at him but he just whistled casually in their minds, nick lifted some sand and pushed his ball to the ground, forcing him lower and lower. taper thought up to them, 'fair enough' then teleported back up. nick and alexander both collapsed in the sand and nick yawned loudly, alexander said, "this was a lot of fun" nick said, "yeah.." he quickly nodded off.

alexander looks at the clear blue sky and remembers what taper had said the last night, he thought, 'hey taper?' taper floated over and said, 'sand fights aren't fun if nick is asleep, i'd just end up killing you' alexander sighed and said, 'i thought you were supposed to be psychic, yet you don't know what i wanted to ask?' taper huffs, dropping the sand he had floating around himself and said, 'the thing i said' alexander nodded and asked, 'why are you as much mine as his?' taper used the sand to create a small platform, then landed on it and said, 'do you want the short or long story?' alexander looked around and said, 'doesn't look like i have anywhere to go to right now' taper begins, 'it has to do with nick second field mission, the one that made him hate fieldwork. ya know this is his third ever field mission, and i'm glad to say he is enjoying this one much more than the other.' alexander smiles as nick snuggles over closer to him, taper continues, 'we were sent out the day i got the psychic dampeners on for accidentally destroying the pokemon center'

(flashback)

oak finished locking the 6 odd clamps onto the floating pokeball that was taper, a much younger nick in a black lab coat sitting across from them. Oak said, "alright, these are for the most powerful psychics in the world, and they only need one, they should bring you o normal levels and keep you from destroying anything else" taper grunts and nick sighs and says, "this isn't what i wanted, we were only trying to see if we could help" oak nods and says, "i know, and im sorry, but the police won't let me do anything else, taper is too strong and too wild" nick watches Taper float over and he asks, 'do they hurt?' taper said, 'no, but they are weird, i want them off as soon as possible' nick nods and asks oak, "so what's this thing you wanted us to look at?" Oak pulls out a moon stone and says, "this is a moon stone, it evolves certain pokemon" nick facepalms and says, "i know that, i mean everyone says i have field work, i just want to know where and when" oak nods and says, "you will be going to mount moon to find out why moonstones are only found there, and collect data on the sediments around the stones you find" nick says, "alright, sounds easy enough... how are we getting there? neither of us are strong enough to teleport there" oak laughs and says, "welcome to field work, you get to walk"

taper floats steadily along as nick walks casually through the last of the trees outside mount moons cave enterance, its two days later, and they are both tired from the long trip. taper yells in nicks mind, 'i just don't see why i need these! we didn't mean to do it' nick stops and says, 'well even if we didn't mean to do it, we still did it, so suck it up, besides, oak said he will take one off for every feild mission we do' taper thought for a moment and said, 'the equipment up there is every bit as strong and good as whats at oaks lab right?' nick nods, and taper said, 'and you know how to work all of it right?' nick sighs, 'they require an anti-psy key, and oak has it around his neck' they both jump as a deep voiced man says from behind them, "hey pip squeak!" they turn and see he is in mostly leather; leather jacket, leather pants, leather boots, leather gloves and a pair of thick black shades. he says, "What do you think you're doing in a place like this?" nick is about to speak when 20 men with similar brutal outfits on, each with 6 pokeballs, then 9 came from the cave enterance, they formed a thick circle and nick continued, only slightly daunted, "we're pokemon researchers, we were heading to the lab at the summit to learn more about the moon stones" a second man says, "not anymore you're not.." a third man takes a step forward and hold out a whip, saying, "what a strange looking pokeball.. whats in it kid?"

nick focused his energy and his eyes started to glow blue. the man said, "because i want it" taper lifts the man and says, 'yes, but you're not really my type' he trys to throw the man through the tree but finds he hardly even hurt the man. the first man said, "looks like we aint just gonna take your pokemon, we are going to have to beat the shit out of ya" nick focused harder and another guy said, "and if we accidently killed ya, who would care?" the man who was thrown runs up at them and whips out at nick, the whip stops and is forced from his hand, he continues to run at nick and nick covers his hands in psychic energy, hitting the man in the stomach then grabbing him by the neck and throwing him into four other guys who had started running. nick was loosing energy fast and taper was weaker than him at the moment, but still had more skill. nick says, 'want to borrow my energy and focus so you can maybe help?' taper said, 'doesn't matter, we're going to lose' nick realizes taper is right, the men start to send out their pokemon, all of them looking weak or low leveled, but with their sheer number there was no way they could lose. nick said, 'get us as high up the mountain as you can with this much' taper says, 'wont be very far..' nick gives taper all his energy and they teleport about ten feet into the tunnles, the men look around , not noticing them in the dark caves. nick picked up tapers ball from the ground and started to run, but stumbled on some loose rocks. taper yelled at him, 'you fucking idiot!' the men turned and started running after them. after a few minutes nick realized they could have caught them long ago but had just kept a constant distance, nick pointed this out to taper who was still in his hand. taper said, 'they're trying to tire us out so we won't be able to fight back'

nick saw a deep looking crack in the wall just as he turned a sharp corner, he skidded to a stop and side stepped into it. taper asked, 'what are you-' nick blocked him out a moment and focused, bringing the dirt and sand from the floor up to make a fake wall over the crack. the men kept running for a moment, then stey all stopped, through the wall nick heard one of them say, "its a straight shot from here, were did he go?" another said, "it doesn't matter, you lot, head to the top, we'll stay here in case he fools ya and heads back down" nick heard a rush of feet and then nothing. 8 men had stayed and they sat in a circle just outside the wall. the largest, a tall and muscular man in jean pants, boots, and an open jean jacket without its sleeves, sat against the fake wall, forcing nick to use extra energy to hold it in place. nick sat down and focused, he lost all other train of thought other than holding the wall up. taper lightly says to nick, 'they are asleep, we must get to the lab' nick mentally nodded but taper continued, 'nick.. i can feel them.. the dampeners are leaking into the ball, if we don't hurry i'll be weakened whenever i'm in the ball even with them off, it.. it hurts so much' nick opened his eyes and knows he must do something drastic. first he lifts the man and the wall, lightly placing him so he didn't even stir. nick picked up taper and started walking very slowly, and very quietly, along, heading for the lab, knowing they would need to fight, also knowing he could bust open the dampeners with the equipment if he needed to. after getting farther away, he started walking faster, then jogged, then ran. he burst from the cave, taper in his hand, and merely thought someone had tricked him, the entire lab was in rubble, it had been destroyed from top to bottom, and it had to have been done long before they got there. nick hears static and sprints to the destroyed building, he found a cracked screen of a video phone, it was oak on the other end, blinking in and out.

nick bent down and landed on his hands and knees as he said, "prof!" oak said over the screen, "nick! what has happened -couldn't get anything from the building" nick said at the screen, "thirty or so men, they destroyed the lab, i need the key to tapers dampeners now!" oak looked at him with extreme shock and then yelled, "run!" nick rolled to his right and just avoided a rock throw that destroyed the phone entirely. the attack came from 3 geodudes that one of the men had. nick saw them come out from almost everywhere, stopping them from getting away by the way they came. nick starts to focus again as the first man said, "so there you are pip squeak. we been looking all over for ya!" nick noticed the mining hole for the researchers, he started running that way, losing some of his psychic focus, and then 12 more men came out from there, blocking the way in. nick stopped and said to them all through his mind, 'you are making the biggest mistake of your lives to fight us' they all started for a moment then laughed, 10 of them came running, nick lifted the sand from their feet and sent them flat to their backs, 5 more came running and nick held his hand out to one and slammed it against his chest, sending him flying back into two more of them, teleporting behind the last two and lifting them up, slamming their heads against each other. nick started panting, his eyes starting to lose their glow as he ran out of energy. taper said, 'into the mine, we might be able to get out through there' taper gave all his energy to nick that he had been storing up, and nick teleported into the entrance of the mine, he stumbled as his legs went numb, but kept going, seeing a time lock iron door. nick jumps in and slams it shut, reloading the timer lock.

nick turns around and sees its just a stone storage room, no way out. nick gets to his knees, tears in his eyes and screams, "god fucking damn it!" the men outside start slamming on the door saying, "we gonna kill you now you little bastard!" nick brought tapers ball to his face and said, 'how fast do you think you can fly by yourself right now?' taper said, 'about 17 miles an hour.. why' nick says, 'when that door opens, i want you to run, fast.' taper stops and says, '.. but what about-' nick forces a fake smile and bites back his sobs, 'i'll think of something.. but i want to you to go to alexander, you find him and tell him you belong to him now, no matter what. say i gave up on pokemon and that i left the region, and dont you dare let anyone have the chance to say otherwise' taper slowly says, 'but nick.. thats not thinking of something, thats giving up' nick nodded and said, 'you told me you would stay so long as i didn't give up, well im not giving up, not on you. you can make it out of here, and you can make it to alexander? then i haven't given up, and so you are still free' the doors upper half of the door dents out slightly and nick can see his death right in front of him. he stands up and looses all other thought, he focuses, but his eyes barely glow, his energy at its limits, 'don't look back' taper floats up and says, 'i understand..' one of the thick hinjes comes free and then the pounding stops, nick listens, and then hears one of the men scream, "crap, run for it!" nick kept his focus, not knowing if it was a trap, but fter a few minutes the door was unlocked by its key, and on the other sidewas prof oak and three research guards. nick releases his breath and his eyes go dull, no longer glowing, and falls to the ground.

(end flashback)

the sun had almost completely set, and nick had fully snuggled into alexander, with alexanders arm firmly wrapped around nicks back and shoulders. nick quietly slept while alexander thought over every detail of the story. taper finished with, 'my dampeners were removed, the men flead and haven't been found, and now i am permanently weakened inside my ball, not as much as before, but still enough that my true power is unusable from inside here' alexander asked, 'but why me? why did nick think i could be your trainer?' taper said, 'i asked that same question when he told me to do it that day.. at first i thought it was because he thought you were a good trainer, but then it hit me.. and if you give it time, i think it will dawn on you too' alexander closed his eyes and smiled a little, thinking, 'He thought of me first, even in the face of death.. nick..'


End file.
